


In Your Hands

by Spinning_In_Infinity



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fisting, M/M, Omegaverse, Peter Goes Into Early Heat, Wade Helps Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinning_In_Infinity/pseuds/Spinning_In_Infinity
Summary: Wade comes home one day to discover his sweet little omega has gone into an early heat. What's an alpha to do but help out - whatever it takes?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 279





	In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikazure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazure/gifts).



> So this started after I mentioned to @mikazure that I'd never written fisting before - et voila!

The scent of heat hit Wade like a brick wall the moment he entered the apartment.

He first caught a sniff of it in the lobby, and recognised it as Peter’s, but he knew for a fact his baby boy wasn’t due on for another two weeks. Gods, he smelled good, like warm cinnamon buns, maple syrup and almonds. Wade was a little surprised there wasn’t a line of horny alphas stretched around the block. He did catch the eye of two guys in the elevator, nostrils flaring at the scent growing stronger with each floor they ascended. Wade gave the lowest of growls in the back of his throat – a clear signal for them both to back off. They were young, barely three years out of their first heat, and kept a respectful distance in response to his clear superiority. By the time he reached the door of the apartment he shared with Peter, the air was almost hazy with it – or was that just Wade’s lust obscuring his vision?

He found Peter crouched in the bathtub, scrubbing at his body in an attempt to stifle the scent rolling off him in waves. Wade’s entire body was shaking, his concern for Peter’s mental wellbeing serving as the only thing keeping him from launching himself upon him. Just barely.

“Wade . . .” Peter looked almost in tears. “Wade, I’m early.”

Wade helped him out of the tub and wrapped a large towel around him. The poor kid was so deep in heat he could barely stand, so he scooped him up and carried him, bridal fashion, into the bedroom. He could feel Peter’s rubbing his face needily against his sweater, trying to absorb as much of his alpha’s scent as he could. The glands behind his ears were swollen, almost white against his flushed skin, and Wade wanted so badly to lick them, nip at them until the kid was liquid beneath him. The smallest part of him that wasn’t rampaging with instinct told him to get Peter comfortable and calm first before ravishing him to within an inch of his life.

Laying Peter down on the bed, Wade pulled off his sweater and allowed the whimpering omega to nuzzle into it, taking deep breaths of the scent-infused fabric to calm his hormones screaming at him to mate. Not that it wasn’t going to happen – but past experience told both of them that Peter got through a heat much better when his environment – and mood – were stable. Any situations to the contrary left him vulnerable to post-coital anxiety. 

Wade quickly disposed of his T-shirt and jeans, crawling up the bed to wrap Peter’s trembling body in his strong arms. He knew anyone outside would be able to smell the anticipation of sex in the air – the warm, sweet scent of Peter mixed with the headier, spicy musk of Wade. It was the scent of their bond – the proof that they belonged to each other.

Peter’s legs were already damp with water from the bath, his thighs slippery with slick. His hole was already loose, sending an open invitation for Wade to fill him, to ease the uncontrollable itch he had deep inside. He reached for Wade’s cock, stroking it to full rigidity – not that there was much further for it to go.

“Okay, baby, I’m here,” Wade murmured, pulling Peter’s limp body into his lap and entering him from behind. Peter moaned as his ass filled with Wade’s considerable length, and Wade closed his eyes at the thrill of ecstasy that pulsed through him at their connection.

He rolled his hips with increasing speed, reaching around to stroke Peter’s cock, already leaking precum from its pretty pink tip. Wade pressed the flat of his tongue against one of Peter’s neck glands, tasting that sweet omega scent in its purest form. He couldn’t keep back the deep, animalistic growl that rumbled through his chest. He shifted their position – Peter pliable as putty in his hands – so he was knelt behind his young lover, hands gripping his hips as he drove into him with the force and ruthlessness of a piston. Peter writhed and whimpered beneath him, pushing his ass back with each forward thrust Wade offered to make the impact as forceful as possible. After five minutes, he gave a howl of frustration.

“It’s . . . it’s not enough . . .” he wailed. “Please, Wade, please . . . I need . . . I need something . . .”

“Hold on, sweetie.” Wade paused, pulling out of Peter’s hole and glancing around for an alternative. He knew Peter wouldn’t be truly satisfied until he felt warm cum inside him, but between now and then, he needed something extra to scratch the itch that was driving him to such distraction. There was nothing to hand he could use.

Except . . .

Wade lifted his hand, examining the thick knuckle joints, his broad palm. Peter had always admired how much bigger Wade’s hands were than his own – maybe the time had come for their size to take on a new purpose.

“Petey, baby,” he pressed a kiss to Peter’s temple. “This might sting at first, okay? Just try to relax.”

Peter nodded, trust and desperation dark in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Wade gathered his fingers into a point and lubed them up with some of the slick that had pooled on the bedsheets between Peter’s knees. He started small with just two fingers – Peter was gaping enough for them to slip in easily – before moving to three. When he added a fourth, Peter shifted a little, starting to feel the stretch, and when Wade’s thumb was introduced into the equation, he gave a needy whine.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped. “Oh God, Wade, more, please, fuck—”

Wade wanted to jerk himself off – he was painfully hard from the sounds Peter was making, combined with the heavenly sight of his sweet pink hole stretch in such an obscene way. His hand was buried in past the second knuckles, but he kept it slow, easing his fingers in and out while Peter got used to the new sensation. It didn’t seem possible that someone so slim and tight could take such an intrusion, but still Peter begged like a back-alley whore for more. One more gentle push, and Wade’s knuckles disappeared completely, lost in the warm velvet interior of Peter’s body. Carefully keeping his fingers in that precise triangular point, he paused to let Peter catch his breath.

“That good?” he asked, leaning forward to kiss the back of Peter’s neck.

“So . . . good . . .” Peter’s voice was hoarse, his pupils blown wide. “Wade . . . more . . .”

“Baby, you sure? It’s a lot for your first time.”

“Please! I can take it. Please, Wade, I _need_ it.”

“Okay, hold on to your cute little butt.”

He’d meant it as an homage to Samuel L. Jackson’s iconic _Jurassic Park_ line, but nonetheless, Peter reached behind and pulled his smooth ass cheeks apart, adding an extra tension to the ring of muscle currently concealing Wade’s fingers. He buried his face in the mattress, muffling his moans as Wade pushed his entire hand inside his ass. Wade couldn’t quite believe what his eyes were telling him – it was so raw, so erotic, and yet so unlike anything he thought they’d do together. He knew Peter wasn’t some fragile creature that could break at the slightest touch, but to have his entire fist inside his ass just seemed . . . unreal.

The moment he started moving, he knew he’d made the right call. Peter’s howls of needy desperation mingled with cries of intense ecstasy, rising to a new pitch once Wade took hold of his cock and started pumping it in time to the thrusts of his arm.

“Oh God, Wade, _Wade_ , keep going, please— oh fuck, fuck, _FUCK_ —!”

The orgasm that ripped through him erupted in a scream that was only just masked in time by Wade’s hand. He didn’t want the neighbours banging on the door at _this_ exact moment. Wade slowly withdrew his hand from Peter’s ass, the hole stretched so wide it blew his fucking mind.

“Sweetheart,” Wade whispered. “I’m gonna finish, okay?”

Peter couldn’t speak, his gaze drifting in and out of focus, but nodded once. Wade slipped his cock inside and rocked gently until he came, his knot locking inside Peter’s hole, cementing that bond between them like he did every heat. The air was thick with their scent, their bodies slick with sweat and cum and lust. Wade pulled Peter on top of him, stroking and kissing his soft skin as they waited for his knot to release him.

“My little omega,” he whispered.

Peter smiled sleepily, the wildfire of desire inside him sated for now. He raised a hand and stroked the side of his lover’s face.

“My Wade.” 


End file.
